


From London, With Love

by AnneMarieAda



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan x OC - Fandom
Genre: Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Cancer, Chace Crawford - Freeform, Chuck Grant - Freeform, F/M, Fame, Fanfic, Georgina - Freeform, London, Love, Marina & the Diamonds - Freeform, New York, Romance, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieAda/pseuds/AnneMarieAda
Summary: Georgina Sophia is 28 years old and is from Notting Hill, West London. Due to her job, Georgina lives between London and New York. One New Year's Eve at a friends party, Cupid takes his shot at her and a famous American man. With life's peaks and troughs, what will happen to their relationship?





	1. Nobody Really Cares If You Don’t Go to the Party

New Year's Eve. The most overrated night of the year according to Georgina. She had never been a big fan of that night, something quite depressing about it. Every year was the same, go out with some friends, get drunk by 10 o'clock and not remember a thing after that. This year she decided that she wouldn't bother celebrating it, she just wanted a quiet and cozy night in, watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S or Peaky Blinders. 

Her friend Deana had been texting her all day trying to convince her to come to some party that night, but Georgina had already made her mind up....but that soon changed.

By 8 o'clock Georgina was bored and started to regret saying no to a night out. She sat there for 20 minutes trying to make her mind up, eventually she thought to herself 'fuck it' and got up, ran to the shower, had a wash and started getting ready. She texted Deana telling her to come to her flat and that she would be ready in half an hour. 

20 minutes later, Georgina heard a knock at the door and got up form her dressing table in her silky pink pyjamas and went to open the door. Deana was standing there with a mischievous smile on her face. She gave a twirl showing off her leopard print trousers, black Lacey top and tall, black Louboutin heels, completed with some red chandelier earrings. 

"You like?" Deana asked while waving her hands. 

"You stole my earrings!" Georgina asked with a pretend shocked look on her face. 

"Babe, I didn't steal.........I borrowed????"

"There's a fine line between stealing and borrowing Deana"

"Whatever, I bought you some beverages because I knew you didn't have any"

Deana placed the 2 bottles of vodka on to the kitchen counter and walked over the the speaker, tuning in their favourite radio station. 

"Thanks, can you please come and help me find something to wear, I have fuck all in my wardrobe and I'm starting to stress out!"

Georgina was running her hands through her hair and started to shake about like a little toddler not getting their own way. 

"Calm down G, that's why I'm here"

Deana grabbed Georgina's hand and dragged her to her room. 

Deana was quite the character, everyone would know when she arrived in the room and was a serious party animal, of course, Georgina was quite the opposite, and that's why they got on so well. 

Within 15 minutes, Georgina had finished her makeup and curled her brown locks into lose waves. In those 15 minutes Deana had organised the perfect outfit for her and laid it all out on her bed. 

 

"How the on earth did you manage to put this together in such little time D?" Georgina rushed over to the bed and started putting it on.

"G, you never tidy your wardrobe, I found those trousers under a pile of jumpers that had fallen down the back, I've lost count the amount of times I've had to tidy it all up"

"I'm a busy bee, what can I say"

Deana rolled her eyes not bothering to answer back because it was true, Georgina's job was 9 to 5 and she was constantly piled in with paperwork. 

Georgina was finally ready, and after a couple of selfies, the two left her flat and started the 5 minute walk to the tube station.


	2. The Sun Watches What I Do, but the Moon Knows All My Secrets

The tube ride was short, the two jumped off at Shepard's Bush station and started walking their way down the High street. 

"Who's party are we even going, to I forgot to ask" Georgina linked her arms with Deana.

"Oh, remember that boy from Kayleigh's party in July, the one who punched a hole though her wall? Well it's his, he messaged me on Instagram asking if we wanted to come"

"Oh yeah I remember that..." Georgina longed her words out.

"Anyway, Kayleigh, Sibelle and Aaliyah are coming so we won't be by ourselves"

"Oh I can't wait to get drunk and not remember a thing" the two laughed together.

They had finally arrived outside the modern-Victorian house. They walked in and the place was already packed and the speakers was blasting house music. The two made their way down the hallway and into the rather large, modern kitchen and started to prepare their drinks.   
...........................................................................  
By 10:30 Georgina was already drunk and Deana had wondered off somewhere. She stumbled out the french white doors into the garden and sat down on the one of the garden chairs. She started to look through her black clutch trying to find her cigarettes. 

Across from her, a tall dark-haired man watched her struggle putting the cigarette in her mouth. He looked at her with interest, like he wanted to know more about her. He looked down at her outfit, her cleavage being the first thing he noticed. His blue eyes then wondered down to her long legs and wondered back up to her face. He noticed her cute little button nose and honey-brown eyes, she was definitely the most beautiful person at this party. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realised that she had noticed him staring at her. He walked over to her and without a word, he pulled out his lighter and light the cigarette for her.   
"Oh, thankyou" Georgina slurred her words a little. 

"No problem, I saw you struggling a little so I thought you needed a little help" he looked down at her.

Georgina noticed his thick, American accent and looked at him with lust in her eyes, she liked what she saw.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself you know" Georgina said with a hint of sarcasm to her tone. 

"I know, but a little help never hurts"

Georgina looked at him up and down, she noticed he was wearing a tan, suede bomber jacket with a black t-shirt and black jeans, completed with a black pair of Chelsea boots.

"Where are you from?" Georgina asked patting the seat next to her, offering him to sit down.

"New York, I live in Manhattan" he sat down and pulled out one of his own cigarettes.

"I thought so, you have a New York accent" she said after inhaling.

"And how could you tell?"

Georgina paused and started to laugh. " I watch a lot of friends ..."

"Wow, so you know your stuff then......." he purposely didn't finish, giving her the opportunity to introduce herself. 

"Georgina, but you can call me G" she finished his sentence. 

"Well 'G', I'm Sebastian" he offered his hand out to her. Georgina looked down at his hand and back up to his ocean blue eyes. 

"Sebastian, I can see that we're gonna got on just fine." She slurred while shaking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see the full story, check it out on my Wattpad - @AnneMarieAda


	3. It’s Not Love, I’m Just Drunk

Georgina and Sebastian sat there talking for what felt like hours. He would occasionally go up and get drinks for the both of them, Sebastian was more drunk then when they started speaking. 

Sebastian told her about his life back in Romania and why he had moved to America. Georgina was intrigued with his story and was eager to learn more. When he had asked her about her life she seemed a little hesitant to tell, with Sebastian's childhood being so interesting, she wished hers told a similar story too. 

She grew up with her mother and father ( Joline & Steve ), and her 2 younger brothers. Joseph had just turnt 20 and Ryan was about to turn 17.  She had a great childhood surrounded by a supportive family, and she was beyond grateful for that. 

"So Seb, what are you doing here in London?" Georgina slurred her words. 

"I'm here on press tour for a month, I actually arrived only a few days ago" he explained.

"Press tour?" Georgina was confused by what he meant, giving a off a confused look on her face, He lightly chuckled at her scrunched up nose and tilted head. 

"Yeah, it's for a movie I filmed at the beginning of the year" he went on to explain to her. 

"What's the film called?" 

"Oh uh, It's a Captain America film ..." Sebastian didn't want to get into too much because he didn't want to have the same conversation his been having for past few weeks. Even though she was slightly fan girling over him, she clocked on to this and decided to change the subject. 

"Wow, so what's a person like you doing at a party like this" She was confused as to why such a big actor was here at a small New Years party in London with a bunch of nobody's. 

"I have a couple of days off and didn't think it would be worth flying home and coming back out again, so my friend told me about this party and I thought why not." As he was explaining, he started to hear people counting down and scattered his eyes around the room. Georgina had noticed his pause and done the same herself. 

"New Years kiss?" He blurted out. She was quite taken back by his question, but she didn't mind the idea either. 

As the countdown got to 1, they both caught each others gaze, and without hesitating, they had crashed their lips on to one another's as people started to cheer for the new year. They shared a long, passionate kiss. His hand had made its way up to her cheek, caressing it gently and moving his thumb in soft, slow circles. Georgina couldn't quite calculate why she was doing this but knew that for some reason, it felt right. 

Eventually, Sebastian broke the kiss, looking down at her soft, red lips and back up to her brown eyes.  His hand never left her cheek , still continuing the soft circles against her chiselled cheek bone. 

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" The words escaped her mouth before she could even think about it. 

"You know..." Sebastian tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind because he was so in the moment and wanted to ride it out for as long as he could. 

"Fuck it, let's go." A smirk crawled across Georgina's face as he took her hand in his and eagerly pulled her through the big room of intoxicated people. Georgina was debating if this was a good idea or not, but just like Sebastian, she was too caught up in the moment and would much rather deal with the consequences in the morning .


	4. Don’t Kill My Vibe

iMessage between Deana & Georgina 

 

Deana  
G? Where are you?! 

Deana  
Heeellllooooooooo.......

Deana   
What the actual fuck G, you could of at least told me you were leaving, someone told me they saw you leave with some American man? 

Georgina   
I'm ins a cab in the worts bakx to mine?

Deana  
Fucksake you had me worried sick, whoever your with just make sure your safe and call me in the morning! Love you!   
Read 12:47am


	5. I Don’t Know Where We Go From Here, But I Know it Won’t Be Boring

Georgina had woken up to a loud commotion happening outside. She went to open her eyes but the sunlight seeping through the blinds had blinded her. She stumbled out of her bed towards her window, a feeling of pain radiating through her brain. 

Squinting her eyes, she looked through the gap of the blind, watching an argument unfold between a cyclist and a black taxi driver on the road, typical London. She turned around to go back to bed, but as she turned she jolted as she saw a big lump underneath the white sheets. She had completely forgotten about the man she met last night. She started to gather her thoughts, slowly remembering what had happened last night. She stared down at her body with wide eyes, noticing she wore only a pink, lacy bra with a matching thong. 

She had officially entered panic mode, and without thinking, she grabbed a tracksuit and some trainers, forcing everything on as she rushed to the lounge. On her way to the door, she grabbed a pen and paper, writing her number down and a fake explanation as to why she had to leave so soon.  She couldn't face having to interact with Sebastian because she knew what embarrassment would follow. One night stands was not Georgina's thing, so this was a very foreign situation to her. 

She grabbed her keys and walked out the door onto the busy street, looking for a way to escape the awkward situation that was currently in her bed. She felt bad abandoning him, but figured that she would probably never see or talk to him again after this so it wouldn't be a problem. She made the right decision, right? The realisation coming on that she just done something a coward would do, she stopped dead in her tracks. She stood trying to decide wether to run back up to her flat or to just carry  on walking to Deana's. 

After 5 minutes of battling her thoughts, she just carried on walking. "Too late now G, you fucked that one up!" She whispered to herself. She had nothing against the guy, but one night stands was not her style. He was sculptured like a god for god sake, what normal person would seriously leave Sebastian Stan in their flat because they're too scared to face the awkwardness of the morning after? Flashbacks of their night together had her clenching her legs, she was definitely satisfied with his performance. 

Never the less, she followed through with her decision, but there was still a feeling of regret and guilt lurking inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading so far! Feel free to share your opinion with me.


	6. Good Thinggs Happen When You Smile - Or When Your Naked

Georgina   
Deana what have I done 

Deana   
Good morning to you too G.

Georgina  
I'm not joking Deana, I'm in such an awkward situation I don't know what to do! 😩

Deana   
Is it about that man you went home with last night 😏 

Georgina   
Yes! I'm so embarrassed I've left him in my flat 😂

Deana   
Tell me your lying !!🤣 

Georgina   
I swear I'm not 😂 I left a note with my number and said I got called into work 

Deana   
I actually cannot believe you, this is why your my best friend lol   
What if he doesn't leave ?! 

Georgina   
I don't know I just hope by the time I get back he will be gone lol  
From what I remember though he was very good 😉 

Deana   
Okay you need to come to mine right now! I need details! 

Georgina   
Already on my way x  
Read 10:35 am


	7. I Really Want to Talk to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 New Chapters!!

~Four weeks after NYE~

 

Unknown  
Hey, is this Georgina? 

Georgina   
Who's asking ?

Unknown  
It's Sebastian from New Year's Eve   
The guy you left in your apartment 

Georgina   
Oh hi Sebastian, sorry about leaving you the that morning it was really rude of me

Sebastian   
Hey I understand, work is important

Georgina   
Yeah, work.... 

Sebastian   
Anyway, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to meet up soon? I had a good time that night and I want to get to know you a little better 

Georgina   
I had a good time too, from what I can remember lol, but yes I would love to meet up with you again, perhaps this time we'll both be sober , are you still in London?

Sebastian    
We were both pretty wasted that night, so maybe this time we should stay away from alcohol 😂   
Yeah I just got here yesterday, this town always reminds me of you haha.

Georgina  
Question, would you have texted me if you hadn't come to London again? 

Sebastian  
This is gonna sound weird, but I've been wanting to text you for a while, and since I'm back in your town I thought now was the perfect time. 

Georgina   
Aw, you should of just texted me, I don't bite ha.

Sebastian    
Haha I hope not, but you up for dinner? 

Georgina  
That's a silly question, I'm always up for food, I'm free tomorrow? 

Sebastian   
Great, I'll pick you up around 8? 

Georgina  
Perfect, my address is Chapstow Crescent, London W11

Sebastian  
See you then.  
_______________________________  
Georgina is a very blunt texter lol

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is a book I wrote on my Wattpad. It’s layout is Social Media but I will try my best to adjust it. Anyway enjoy! Please leave kudos and don’t be scared to comment!


End file.
